Truth and Consequences
by eatatjoes4
Summary: Alternate history which begins during Jason's trial for Alcazar's murder. Ric asks Elizabeth on the stand who Jake's father is. What happens if she tells the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Note 1: I told a few that this wouldn't be out for a couple of weeks but it came together faster than I thought. Rough draft is complete and I will be posting daily. There are 10 chapters in all.

Note 2: If the timing is off for any show events, understand I took some liberties for dramatic effect. For example, Maureen never kidnapped Jake and Sam doesn't appear at all. I've killed her in other fics and I don't want to get too predictable. ;-)

**Chapter 1**

It was just before five in the morning when Elizabeth left the operating room and headed out to check on the husband of the woman they had just lost. On her way home from a visit with her parents, she hadn't been able to avoid the drunk driver who swerved into her lane. Their three small sons had been killed instantly in the accident. She found Patrick speaking softly with the man before rising and nodded solemnly to her as he left the private waiting room.

"Is there anyone I can call?" she offered.

He shook his head. "Her parents, I called them and they, uh, they called her aunt. She's taking care of all that, I guess."

The man was barely holding it together and Elizabeth's tender heart broke for him. She sat beside him on the small sofa and placed a hand on his shoulder. His tears began falling and soon he started talking. "We were always in love. We met in this seedy bar in New York City and, God, she was so young and beautiful. I couldn't help falling for her. After college, we moved here for my job. The children, our babies," he gasped, "they were all born right here in this hospital." He was quiet for several minutes. "Her dad had a heart attack last year. She started making monthly visits down to the city to help out and make sure the kids spent as much time as possible with him. I couldn't always go. I let work keep me here. And now, now … I was working instead of there with them. I chose my damn job over my family and now they're gone."

Elizabeth said nothing and simply ran a hand along his shoulders as he wept. The whole situation was just too close to her own. Jason's job kept him from Jake. If anything happened to their little boy, he would feel this same guilt. Desperately trying to convince herself that nothing could possibly happen to her precious boy, she ignored the voice in the back of her head telling her to come clean before it was too late. The voice that just got louder and louder.

-gh-

Elizabeth had barely recovered when Nik and Emily burst into the emergency room with Spencer. What they had originally believed was a stomach bug turned out to be appendicitis. Elizabeth scrubbed in to assist Patrick once again, confident that this surgery would go better than the last. It did and Emily snuck back to stay with the small boy in recovery while Elizabeth kept Nikolas company.

"You know, there are times when you realize just how important life is," he reflected. "Spencer could have died today and I might never have had gotten to know him. If Jax and Carly had been able to keep Spencer's paternity secret, I wouldn't have known my son. I would have missed so much."

Elizabeth was speechless. A sick feeling bubbled up in her. Carly had taken first Michael and then Spencer from their fathers, all the while excusing her selfishness as being what was best for those boys. Was she as bad as Carly?

Nik didn't notice when she stood and walked away. His mind was too wrapped up in gratitude for his son's life.

The nurse went to the roof and evaluated her choices in light of what had happened here this morning.

-gh-

Sitting in the witness holding room at the courthouse that afternoon, she was surprised and annoyed to see Carly walk in the door. She was still reeling from her realization of just how Carly-like she had been acting and didn't want to have to deal with the woman at the moment. She needed a clear head to go up against Ric and help Jason. She spoke with Carly and Kate but couldn't shake her distraction. What she wouldn't give for a few quiet moments.

As she swore to tell the truth, Lucky slipped into the courtroom. Keeping her gaze on Jason, she took her seat. Ric's questions were exactly what Diane had prepared her for and everything seemed to be going well. She began to relax. It was a mistake.

Ric knew his ex-wife and he was painfully aware of why she would defend Morgan. After questioning her regarding the phone call, he moved on to what he really wanted from her. "Mrs. Spencer, could you please explain your relationship to Mr. Morgan."

"We're friends."

"And how long have you been, um, friends?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. He was up to something. "Since 1999."

"And you've always been _just_ friends?"

She stiffened. "No." Diane had drilled into her that she could not elaborate on her answers to Ric. Knowing what he getting at, she kept silent though she desperately wanted to say more.

Ric grinned. "You lived together off and on, is that correct?"

The implication was sordid and she wanted to clarify. A quick glance at Diane strengthened her resolve. "Yes."

"Have you ever had sex with Jason Morgan?"

Diane objected but Ric countered that it went to establish character. The judge allowed the question but warned Ric to keep focused on the current charges. The district attorney nodded and turned back to the witness. "Mrs. Spencer, have you ever had sex with your friend Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth couldn't help staring at Jason. While his face was impassive, his eyes were apologetic. She looked back to Ric. "Yes." She heard Lucky's gasp and refrained from looking his way. She needed to keep it together if she was going to best Ric.

Ric pounced. "Was that why you were with him on the day in question? Were you sleeping together then?"

"No."

"Are you still having an affair with Mr. Morgan?"

"No."

Ric rested his arm on the defense partition. "When did the affair end?"

Elizabeth inhaled deeply. "It was just one night."

"Which night?"

Diane objected again and was overruled again. Jason nodded his head to Elizabeth and she answered the question. "August 14, 2006."

Ric laughed dryly. "Well, that's interesting. Tell us, Mrs. Spencer, about when was your son Jacob conceived?"

Jason stood abruptly and yelled. "That's enough, Ric!" Diane grabbed his arm and tried but failed to calm him down. "That's got nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and dropped her head. The judge banged his gavel and shouted for order, threatening to restrain Jason. Diane begged for the court's indulgence as she manhandled Jason back into his chair. Lucky was motionless on the back row. With quiet restored, the judge motioned for Ric to continue but warned him to do so carefully.

Ric sensed blood in the water. There was no doubt in his mind now. "Mrs. Spencer, who is Jacob Martin's father?"

Diane objected once again. Ric argued that Elizabeth's answer could provide reason for her to want to protect Jason and thus call her entire testimony into question. The judge allowed him to proceed.

Ric approached Elizabeth again. "Mrs. Spencer, is Jason Morgan the father of your son Jacob Martin?"

Elizabeth's thoughts raced. A father who lost his wife and children. Nikolas who had been kept from Spencer for weeks. The lie that made her no better than Carly.

Ric pressed. "Please answer the question. Is Jason Jake's father?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Does one change necessarily lead to changes in everything else or are some things meant to be?

Note to lrobinson01: You crack me up! There will be a gratuitous Sam death in an upcoming fic just for you!

**Chapter 2**

Trying to shake off the rest of what happened in the courtroom, Elizabeth drove home in a roundabout way, dreading the moment she faced her husband. Ric had twisted the lie about Jake as proof that Jason had no regard for anyone else and painted her as his lying whore. Nothing Diane did seemed to counter his accusations. Elizabeth walked out of the courtroom in tears, unable to look at Jason or Lucky.

She pulled into the driveway and stared at the Spencer home. As much as she had tried, it had never really felt like hers. She got out of the car and ignored the news van parked on the curb. The reporter was shouting questions at her as she went inside.

Lucky was sitting on the couch and she sat on the opposite end after dropping her purse on the desk. Neither spoke. They ignored the pounding on the door just as they ignored each other. Anything Lucky said now would not only end his marriage but take his son from him completely. Anything Elizabeth said would simply be too little, too late.

Over an hour later her cell rang, startling them both. Mechanically she stepped to her purse and pulled it out. Recognizing Diane's number, she took a deep breath and answered. "Hello."

"Elizabeth, Jason has asked to see you. I tried to explain that further interaction between you at this point can only hurt his case but he is insisting."

She nodded even though the lawyer couldn't see. "I'll be there soon," she said as she disconnected.

"Going to your lover? To Jake's father?" Lucky sneered.

Elizabeth braced for his anger. She deserved it. "I'm sorry, Lucky."

He got in her face. "Don't you dare apologize to me! You ruined our family! Hell, we were never really a family, were we?"

"Yes, we were! Lucky, I loved you! I wanted you to be my boys' father! I lied. Okay, I know that was wrong but you were in recovery and then Laura got sick and it just kept building and building. I wanted to tell you but the longer this all went on, the harder it got." Elizabeth grabbed a tissue from the side table and wiped her nose.

Lucky froze. "Loved? Wanted? Past tense? You don't love me anymore?"

Elizabeth's hand flew over her mouth. "I didn't mean it that way."

Tilting his head, he asked, "How did you mean it?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Lucky stepped back and sank onto the couch. "All these years, I've watched you and Jason. I knew but I couldn't let you go." He fixed his eyes on the floor. "And the really crazy thing is I still don't want to. If our marriage is over, it's going to have to be your choice. I'm willing to fight for you and for our family."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. "Lucky, I don't know what to say. I can't make that decision until…"

"Until you talk to him." Lucky never looked up as she left.

-gh-

Reporters swarmed the police station and she saw numerous flashes as she parked her car. Before any got too close, Francis Corelli stepped close and took her gently by the arm. For the first time all day she felt like smiling. "I thought you left town."

He winked at her. "I've never been too far." Without another word, he escorted her into the building and waited as she signed in at the desk. "Jason wasn't sure what would happen today and asked me to be ready."

Elizabeth raised her eyes from the form. "He knew what Ric was planning? Why didn't he warn me?"

Francis shook his head. "He didn't know and that's why I'm here. The possibility that you might be in danger just by supporting him was enough to summon me."

Her heart did a funny flip. Just like Jason. He always thought ahead. "Okay. So what's the plan?"

The guard waved a hand toward the interrogation room. "Go ask Jason."

Her heart did a few more somersaults as she crossed the room. Lucky's colleagues avoided eye contact and that was fine with her. She paused with her hand on the door handle and bit her lip. Would she spend the next twenty years bringing Jake here to see his father?

Jason was waiting and met her eyes as soon as she walked in. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She wanted to be strong, to prove that she could handle whatever the truth brought, but his concern brought her tears back in full force. She stepped close and ducked under his handcuffed arms. Once in his embrace, she was able to control her crying. "I will be. I'm sorry, Jason. Maybe I should have lied but this whole day things have been going on and I felt like everything was shoving me to finally tell the truth. I should have done it from the beginning. I could have at least waited until you're free but I chose the worst possible moment. I may have ruined your case."

He shushed her and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. "No, Diane will handle it. It's better that you didn't lie on the stand."

Elizabeth tightened her hold on him. "What do you want me to do now?"

Jason bent his head and met her eyes. "Francis is going to be with you. Do you remember Ritchie?" She nodded and he went on. "He's going to be with Jake and Cameron. Right now you need to stay with Sonny at Greystone until Max gets the penthouse ready. I want better security for you and the boys. Some men will pack your things and bring them to you." He cleared his throat. "If Lucky doesn't like it, um, you need to still go, okay? Jake's safety has to come first."

She raised a hand to his shoulder. "I know. But, Jason, is this, I mean, do you …"

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed. "What about us? Is this all just about protecting Jake? Because if it is, that's okay ... But if it's more, if it's about how we feel for each other, I want to know up front."

Jason resisted opening up to her. Too many times in the past they had come close only for her to run back to Lucky. "You're married to Lucky and, if that's what you want, I won't interfere."

She almost backed off. It was the same old song and dance and she knew her part well. But something in his eyes stopped her. "I married Lucky to give our baby a home and a family that we didn't think we could provide together. If we can now, then I want to try."

He was shocked. "You do?" She nodded and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "Elizabeth, I want that. But until the trial is over, I can't make any promises. If I'm convicted, I don't want you tied to me anymore than you already are."

"Okay," she answered. "So we wait until the verdict."

"Yeah, we wait."

They held each other for a few more minutes until an officer came to take Jason back to his cell. He kissed her forehead before leaving and she squeezed his shackled hands. It was completely irrational but Elizabeth felt relieved and hopeful as she left the small room.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sonny is a supporting character and his friendship with Liz will NOT be anything like The Play's the Thing! I struggled over moving her to Greystone but Jason is caught off guard and stuck in jail. He needs her and the boys where he knows they'll be safe.

**Chapter 3**

Five days later, the trial was still dragging on. Elizabeth was in limbo. Staying at Greystone until the safety renovations could be completed at the penthouse had been Jason's demand. Holding off on the divorce until the verdict had been Lucky's. It was time to make a few decisions for herself.

She was waiting in the den for Lucky to finish putting Cameron to bed. He had been there every evening to play with the boys and she appreciated it. He had also been saying all the right things, using words like love, forever, and forgive. With Jason in jail, it was tempting to return to the security of Lucky's devotion. Tempting, but wrong.

Lucky joined her and recounted some of the silly things Cameron did to try to stay awake. Her older son had been fighting sleep since moving into Sonny's and she hated that his life was about to get even more upsetting. "Elizabeth? You listening?" Lucky asked.

Elizabeth turned her head toward him. "Um, no, not really. Sorry." She motioned for him to sit on the sofa and then joined him. "We need to talk."

Lucky gave a wry smile. "Never good to hear."

She blinked away tears. "I talked to Diane Miller today. I didn't call her; she was here to see Sonny. I know you wanted me to wait on the divorce but it won't make a difference. I'm not in love with you, Lucky." Her voice cracked as the damn burst and the tears fell. "I'll always love you. I want you in Cameron's life but I can't be married to you. It's not fair to any of us."

He sniffed and fought his own need to cry. "None of this has ever been fair. Faison and Helena, what they did to me, to us, wasn't fair. If it hadn't been for that, Jason wouldn't be a factor at all and we'd be happy. I'm asking you to just wait. If Ric wins, Jason's going to prison for decades, Elizabeth. It will just be you and me again and I know we can make it work. We can make things like they were always supposed to be."

"No, we can't," she replied. "Lucky, I love him. I want a life with him, no matter what the circumstances are. You deserve to be someone's first choice and I can't give you that."

The cop stood and walked over to the fireplace. "I don't care what you think I deserve! Honestly, I've known since Jason came back to town years ago that you wanted him. If you weren't afraid of the danger, we would have been over then. But you are, Elizabeth, even more so with the boys to consider. I can give you, Cam, and Jake a good life. We'll be happy if you just give us a chance."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She could see the future he described and they might have been happy. It was the easy, safe choice but she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry."

Lucky knew her too well. She was the champion of the underdog and right now that wasn't him. He would bide his time. "I love you. I'll always be here if you change your mind." He leaned over to kiss her cheek before leaving. "Tell Cameron I'll see him in a few days."

The door shut behind Lucky and she broke down. Her whole body sobbed as she let go of the boy she had loved. Sonny came in and held her while she wept for Lucky, for Jason, for the mess she'd made trying to do the right thing. When the tears stopped, she was ready to take the risk. No matter the outcome of the trial, she was Jason's.

-gh-

Jason's days wore torturous. Every accusation Ric flung in the courtroom played over and over in his mind during the long evenings in his cell. Elizabeth and her sons deserved better. Even if he was cleared now, there would always be another arrest, another trial. He couldn't promise to be there when she needed him but he wanted to.

He loved her. He loved the teen who shrieked in the wind on the back of his bike. He loved the young woman who slept on his couch waiting for him to come home. He loved the woman who erased his pain in her embrace last year. He loved the mother who gave him a son.

She loved Lucky. He didn't normally spend much time wondering if something was right or wrong. He went with his gut and did what he had to do. He knew it was wrong, knew it clearly, but he was going to take her from Lucky just as soon as he left this jail. He refused to think about what could happen if he was convicted. It had been hard enough before to know Lucky was with Elizabeth and raising Jake. The idea that Lucky might move into his penthouse, might take his place in every way, was now unbearable.

Diane would win. When she did, he was going to start over and be worthy of Elizabeth. He wasn't certain how that would work but he was determined to try.

-gh-

Sonny brought him coffee before the trial began the next morning. Jason took it gratefully. The jail coffee was some of the worst stuff he'd ever drunk. "How is she?"

The mob boss hid his smile. "Elizabeth sent Lucky packing. Diane is handling the divorce."

Jason's eyes flew to Sonny's. "Really?"

"Really."

Jason sank onto the chair. "Is she okay?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, she cried for a while but she said it was time."

The enforcer rubbed a hand over his face. "If I'm convicted…"

His friend interrupted him. "Not gonna happen."

"IF it does, I'm counting on you. Take care of my family."

Sonny clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Absolutely."

Jason coughed. "If I'm not, I need to make some changes. I need things to be as safe as possible for Elizabeth, Jake, and Cameron."

"I've been thinking about that," Sonny conceded. "You'll never be free, you know that, but we could work it so that your focus is on the coffee business. That new guy, Cody, seems like he could handle most of your other responsibilities. Max is ready to step up more. It won't be one hundred percent but it's the best we can do."

Jason was overwhelmed. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. He had imagined a hard fight to make Sonny see things his way. His life with Elizabeth was close to being a reality.

-gh-

Jason heard the closing arguments but his mind was on Elizabeth. She was divorcing Lucky. He didn't want to hope but his heart couldn't help it. Was she finally choosing him?

When he left here, his first stop would be the penthouse. Max should have things ready and he wanted to see the upgrades personally before bringing his family home. He also wanted a shower. The stench of jail had to be gone when he held her again.

Assuming of course, that holding her was an option. They needed to talk. The short exchange last week was only a beginning. Her divorce might not mean what he wanted it to. All he really wanted though was to break in that new bed in the master suite.

As Diane summed up his defense, Jason relived their night together. It had only been the beginning.

-gh-

The jury deliberated for only four hours before reaching a verdict. Jason knew that was bad and tried to brace himself. As he was led back into the courtroom, his eyes landed on the woman seated directly behind his chair. Elizabeth. Even though he couldn't make any promises to her, she was here making one to him. It was in her eyes and the small smile on her face. It was in the slow wink that nearly sent him to his knees. She was his. His heart raced as he thought about his plans, both for the future and for tonight.

The judge went through all the formalities and then asked the jury foreman to read the verdict. The older woman rose and her voice shook. "In the charge of first degree murder, we the jury find the defendant guilty."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing, for following and faving! You make me happy!

**Chapter 4**

Jason was surprised to find Sonny, Diane and Elizabeth all waiting in the interrogation room. With only a brief glance at his partner, he went to Elizabeth and took her hands.

Diane was furious. "Well, of course we're going to appeal. It is blatantly obvious to anyone with half a brain that the entire persecution was based on personal bias. I promise you, Jason, I will get this travesty of justice corrected."

"We need to make a contingency plan," Sonny joined in.

The lawyer held up both arms. "I cannot, repeat, CANNOT hear this!"

Jason never took his eyes from Elizabeth's as he spoke. "Diane, start the appeal."

"Right away." She gathered her files into her briefcase and left.

Jason turned to Sonny. "I won't leave Elizabeth and the boys. Let Diane fix this."

The mob boss grunted. "And if she can't? I'm supposed to leave you in prison so they can visit every other week? Jason, no, I can't do that."

"Sonny, please," Jason said, "just wait and see what happens."

Sonny looked from Jason to Elizabeth. He could make her see his side and even convince her to go with Jason. They could be gone in a few days. Nodding at his friend, he left the small room.

Alone and uncertain, Jason moved to put the table between them but never let go of her hand. Sitting across from him, she looked stunned yet still so beautiful. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "For what? Ric's obsession? That's as much my fault as it is yours."

"That's not true. Ric and I hated each other from the start." He played with her fingers as he sought for words. "This is why I wanted to wait."

"This is why I couldn't wait." His eyes widened and she reached up with her free hand to stroke his cheek. "I have made so many mistakes and I'm not just talking about the paternity lie. I've chosen Lucky too many times because, because it's easier or safer or because I thought it was the right thing. So now I needed to show you, to prove to you how much I love you. I had to choose you, no matter the consequences."

Jason's breathe caught at her words. "I love you." Rising up and leaning over the table he brushed his lips across hers gently. She chased his mouth and deepened the kiss, parting her lips just enough for his tongue to slip inside.

The door banged open and they jumped apart. Lucky was scowling at the mobster. "Time's up. Back to your cell where you belong."

"Lucky!" Elizabeth gasped. "Please …"

The cop cut her off. "What, Elizabeth? Please be nice to the criminal my wife is screwing? Not likely!"

Jason moved in front of Elizabeth. "Don't talk to her that way."

Lucky took a step closer. "Or what? You gonna threaten me, Jason? Here in the middle of the police station?" Lucky got right in his face. "Not smart. But then again, you've never been the brains behind the operation, have you?"

Elizabeth tugged on Jason's dress shirt. When that failed to break the staring contest, she forced herself between them. "Okay, Lucky, that's enough. Get out!"

Sensing that he had gone too far in front of her, Lucky retreated and called for another officer to take Jason back to his cell.

Jason's body didn't relax. This was what her life would be like now. Someone taking cheap shots about him to hurt her and he wouldn't be there to protect her. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Prison was nothing compared to what she would be facing.

Elizabeth knew what he was thinking. "I don't care, okay? You need to listen to me, Jason. Whatever Lucky or anyone else says, I love you and I know you are a good man."

He bent his head until their foreheads were touching. "I'm not but you make me want to be."

-gh-

Sonny's plans were coming together even before Elizabeth arrived back at Greystone. He greeted her with a bottle of water and a smile. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth's guard went up. She liked Sonny well enough and was grateful for his protection over the last few days. She also knew he wasn't a mafia boss because he gave in easily. "Jason said no, Sonny, and you need to respect that."

He sighed. "Do you really understand what's happening here? Ric is a bastard with a vendetta. He won't back down and Diane may not be able to do anything about it. Jason could spend the rest of his life in prison."

"If it comes to that, then we'll go. We'll run and live in some exotic country without extradition laws. Until then, we do this Jason's way." Elizabeth crossed her arms and stared him down.

Her strength surprised him. He'd seen it a few times over the years but for the most part he had always thought of her as a sweet mother figure. He'd forgotten how she could fight for Jason. "For now," he agreed.

She smiled. "Thank you. Since you're being so agreeable, I want to move to the penthouse. I overheard Max telling Milo that it's ready."

Sonny shook his head. "Jason wants you here while he's in jail. It's for your protection."

Elizabeth countered, "Jason wants his family in his home and that's where we're going to be. Plus it's closer to the hospital and I need to get back to work."

"Money is not an issue."

"I know," she answered. "But sitting around worrying all day isn't helping Jason or me. I need to keep busy. And before you ask, no, the boys aren't going to the hospital daycare. Diane has a list of potential nannies for me to interview over the next few days. They all have been cleared security-wise so it's just a matter of picking the one who fits best with the boys."

Sonny fought his smile. She was two steps ahead of him. "Are you kicking Spinelli out?"

Fighting the urge to crow over her victory, Elizabeth merely shrugged. "Not yet. Jason likes him so I'm giving him a chance."

-gh-

Lucky tossed another beer can into the trash. He'd gone too far today. Elizabeth wasn't going to forgive him easily. For the first time since her testimony, he seriously considered walking away. Her betrayal was much worse than his. Sure, he had used drugs and slept with Maxie. She didn't sleep with just anybody. She slept with Jason and that made all the difference. Maxie was a means to an end but Jason mattered to Elizabeth. Then there was Jake.

His son in every way but one. His anger had been brewing since finding out but now it boiled over. Damn her! Damn Jason! They were so selfish! They destroyed his whole life and then walked away like it was nothing.

Walked away. His dad was great at that. Life gets too hard, just take off for a few months. He now understood the appeal. Tossing his gun and badge on the sofa cushion next to him, he climbed the stairs and packed a bag. Port Charles was in the rearview mirror before midnight.

-gh-

Jason sat on the cot and thought back over the day's events. Guilty. He was but he had trusted in Diane's skills to get him off. He still hoped she could. If she couldn't…

Could he ask Elizabeth to come with him? Would she? Saying she loved him and leaving her whole life behind were very different things. Once again, he found himself making the wrong choice because he wanted her. He was going to take her and their sons if it came down to it and run as far as he could. He hoped she wouldn't hate him one day.

He laid down alone. The night was turning out much different that he thought it would. It took all his control not to think about what he really wanted. He had no privacy and wasn't about give his fellow prisoners and their jailors the satisfaction of seeing proof of his desire for Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth was getting used to the stares and whispers. In the two months since Jason's trial, they followed her everywhere. Patients had even refused to be treated by her. It reached the point that Dr. Quartmaine had no choice but to release her from the hospital. He apologized and then thanked her for standing by his son. It didn't take away the sting of being fired.

With no job, she had let the nanny go. Phyllis had been great with the boys and she hated to do it. However, between her and Spinelli, the boys were never lacking for care.

She looked up from her bench and smiled at the duo in the sandbox. The early fall day had been so perfect that none of them wanted to stay cooped up in the penthouse. They had escaped to Greystone and the play area Sonny had built for his children. Spinelli was helping Cam build a sand fortress. Apparently castles were too girly. Jake was sleeping in his stroller. Francis and Ritchie were hovering.

"Francis?"

"Elizabeth."

She smiled again. He wasn't going to give an inch. Jason paid him too well for him to be bribed by a few brownies. "How about Kelly's for lunch?"

The guard looked at his charge. He liked her and wanted her happy but Jason's orders were clear. No crowds. No place she might be forced into a confrontation. "Take out?" he suggested.

Elizabeth sighed. "Nope."

Ritchie chuckled and Spinelli looked worried. "Maternal One, Stone Cold would not appreciate your disregard for his careful preparations. He desires only that you and the cherished children remain safe."

Francis grinned. "What he said."

She knew when to give up. "Okay. Spin, you do the Kelly's run while the brute force takes me and the boys home."

Spinelli managed not to laugh at the expressions on the guards' faces until he rounded the hedge. Brute force. The Maternal One had excellent taste in movies. Perhaps they could watch _The Princess Bride_ again tonight.

-gh-

Jason sat through another meeting with Diane. He appreciated her work on his behalf but was getting anxious. The appeal was taking longer than expected because Ric was fighting harder than ever. It didn't help that he hadn't seen his family in over a week. Ric was to blame for that too. Elizabeth was only allowed to come every other week and the boys once a month.

Last week, Elizabeth had worn a sheer green top that hinted things he was better off not thinking about. He had been able to make out the edges of her coordinating bra and not for the first time wished for a conjugal visit. Elizabeth deserved better.

She was sleeping in his bed. Showering in his bathroom. Naked in his penthouse. Images from last year bombarded him all the time. His lack of privacy was becoming a serious issue. It made him feel like a pervert. She faithfully came to encourage him and all he wanted to do was toss her on the table. He was even thinking about giving Sonny the go-ahead to break him out just so he could make love to her.

"Jason?"

He concentrated on not blushing. The most feared mob enforcer on the east coast did not blush. He also didn't daydream until now. "Yes?"

Diane took mercy on her client. "I saw Elizabeth yesterday. She was in an especially good mood."

"Why?"

The lawyer sat up straighter. "While your case is currently in shambles, her divorce went smoothly. The final decree was awarded yesterday. It would have been sooner had I been able to find Mr. Spencer faster. He's in Amsterdam relapsing but Max was able to talk him into signing the paperwork. Of course, I'll deny it but I did hear him telling Francis that Lucky should recover eventually."

One side of Jason's mouth quirked up. "Good. That's good."

-gh-

Audrey wasn't comfortable with the guards. She hated knowing that the windows were bulletproof and the cameras watched her every move. She loved Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake though so she pushed down her fears and visited the penthouse every few days. Smiling at the guard at the door, she waited while he informed Elizabeth she was here.

The younger woman was sitting on the couch and smiled tiredly at her grandmother. "Hi, Gram. Both the boys are napping but they should be up soon. You should have seen Cameron earlier. He was determined to disobey me. Sometimes I see so much of Zander's wild streak coming out in him and I don't know what I'm going to do."

Audrey hugged her before sinking to the chair. "Oh, I expect you'll be just fine. You're a wonderful mother, Elizabeth."

Startled, Elizabeth looked at her lap. "Except for the danger I brought into their lives by loving Jason."

Audrey shook her head. "I didn't say that. You know how I feel about Jason's lifestyle. I hate that you're part of that and that my grandsons are part of it. But you've always been a good mother and that hasn't changed."

The kind words broke something in Elizabeth. "Oh, Gram! I'm not, I'm really not. Cam loves being outside but Jason and Sonny both say that we're vulnerable right now. So we hide in this place and I try to pretend that everything is okay. Cam is whiny and even Jake is fussier than normal. Jason's the one in jail but I feel like we're in prison too. And, Gram, it may always be this way."

Audrey chose her next words carefully. "Yes, it could. But I doubt Jason will always be in jail. Once he's home, things will get better."

Elizabeth looked up in shock. Never before had Audrey been so supportive when it came to Jason. "Why aren't you telling me to leave him?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy. As much as I might wish otherwise, I think Jason will make that happen."

"I think so too," Elizabeth whispered in agreement.

-gh-

Another three weeks passed before Diane was able to get a new trial date. Jason spent his days doing push-ups and sit-ups in his cell, trying to think of something other than the woman waiting for him on the outside.

The boys had been there for the last visit and Jason loved hearing Cameron's unending chatter. Jake had slept in his arms and Elizabeth had rested her head on his shoulder. Those few moments with his family kept him sane while he waited for either Diane to succeed or Sonny to act.

Keeping Sonny at bay was easier than expected. His friend explained that Elizabeth was determined to do it Jason's way and Sonny agreed for now.

Jason was once again in awe of her belief in him. She hadn't wavered despite the reactions of her friends. Francis told him about her being fired and Nik's angry diatribe the one time he came to the penthouse. He also told him about Lulu's vicious attack while Elizabeth was still working and the unpleasant task of working for Epiphany, who despised Jason.

Only Audrey and Emily had stood by her. Emily's support didn't surprise him. Audrey's did somewhat but he was thankful for it. She needed them. He hoped Diane was successful so that she could keep them in her life. One day he would find a way to repay their loyalty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The penthouse was quiet. The boys were in bed and Spinelli was at a tournament of some sort. He had left earlier with a large pile of cards.

Elizabeth was playing pool and wishing Jason was there to help her find the best shots. He would wrap his arms around her and their bodies would press together. Her gaze fell to the floor between the pool table and the couch. There were so many interesting ways their bodies could align. Frustrated, she threw the stick on the table and mounted the stairs.

After a final check on the boys, she drew a bath in Jason's large tub. They hadn't been in here together but that didn't stop her imagination. Once he got home, she planned on living out every single fantasy she'd had about him since moving in here. Then maybe he'd have a few of his own to try. The loofah trailed down her chest slowly as she dreamed of Jason's hands and mouth. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. Her breath quickened and still her hand moved lower.

Shortly after ten, gunshots broke her trance. She jumped up and pulled on her robe without bothering to dry off. Cameron and Jake had both been awakened and were crying. She ran to their room and gathered them both in her arms. Carrying Jake and dragging Cam, she hurried back to Jason's room. She maneuvered into the closet and searched frantically for the switch to the panic room.

An intruder reached her first. She kicked out at him and heard his grunt of pain. He recovered quickly and punched her jaw hard. She bumped into the door frame forcibly. As she lost consciousness, she felt him take Jake from her arms.

-gh-

Sonny was cursing when she woke up. She was at General Hospital and Patrick was examining her. "Hey, there you are. I was beginning to think I'd lost my charm."

Elizabeth tried to sit up but dizziness overwhelmed her. "What happened?" As soon as the question was out, she remembered. "Where's Jake? Is Cameron okay?"

Patrick stepped aside so Sonny could approach. "Cameron is fine. Spinelli is with him at Greystone."

"And Jake? Oh God, Sonny, that man took him, didn't he?" Elizabeth wailed.

Patrick went to the other side of her bed. "Liz, you have a concussion and you need to stay calm."

"Calm? My baby is gone!" she cried. "I need Jason!"

Sonny nodded to the doctor and a sedative was given through her IV. Hopefully he would have answers for her when she woke again.

-gh-

Being summoned to the visiting area in the middle of the night alerted Jason that something was seriously wrong. Sonny's appearance confirmed it. Jason couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his friend so distressed.

Elizabeth was his first concern. "Is she okay?"

Sonny scowled. "She has a concussion. Patrick assures me that she will be fine."

Jason's hands clenched. "What happened?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Sonny confessed. "Six men stormed Harborview, Enzo and Francis are both dead. Ritchie might not make it." He paused before delivering the worst of it. "Elizabeth did good. She almost made into the panic room with the boys."

"But?" Jason shut down his emotions, knowing that whatever Sonny didn't want to tell him had to be awful.

"She fought but they took Jake."

Jason swallowed. "Get me the hell out of here."

-gh-

Diane used every favor she had to get a judge to sign off on Jason's release. Ric was indignant but Mac agreed that Jason was the best hope Jake had. She waited for him outside the jail and drove silently to the hospital.

Jason met Sonny outside Elizabeth's room and listened to the little progress they had made in the search for his son. The local enemies weren't involved. Sick with fear and guilt, he entered her room and walked over to her side. She was still sleeping. There was a bruise covering nearly half her face. Sinking to the stool, he took her hand and waited.

It was nearly thirty minutes before she stirred. "Jason?"

He tightened his grip. "I'm here."

Her eyes shot open. "You are! Oh, Jason, I'm sorry. I tried but he was so fast and so strong. And Francis, Francis died trying to stop them."

He couldn't take that she was crying and blaming herself. "Shhh, Elizabeth, please, don't do this. It's not your fault. It's mine. Please, don't cry." He carefully wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll find him. I promise I will bring Jake home to you."

Her tears made her words nearly undecipherable. "I know you will."

-gh-

When Elizabeth fell back to sleep, Jason left her and went to check out the scene at Harborview.

Max was waiting and walked him through what took place. "They shot out the cameras but we do have some footage. All masked, no one spoke. They came in and started shooting. We've got four guards with gunshot wounds. Ritchie's the worst but Marco isn't much better. Francis was on the steps inside the penthouse and took out two of them before they got him. He must have been trying to give Liz time to get to the panic room."

Jason took it all in. "What did you learn from the dead guys?"

The bodyguard frowned. "No IDs and, get this, no fingerprints but they're Hispanic."

The enforcer nodded. "How did they leave with Jake?"

"We don't know yet. Spinelli's checking surveillance cameras from the surrounding blocks since ours were out by then. It may take awhile."

Jason glared at him. "It better not."

-gh-

Audrey and Emily were both there when Elizabeth woke again. She started crying and the women held her as best they could. When she was ready, they listened as she talked about Jake's sweet nature and how he started trying to roll over. She told them about the look on his face when he was focused on something and how it mirrored Jason's. She described his joy at Cameron's antics and his fascination with Spinelli and Ritchie. She talked until she was hoarse and then cried herself back to sleep.

Emily joined Sonny in the waiting room. "She's resting."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"She's my friend. No thanks necessary," she said. "Sonny?"

He looked up at his former lover. "Yeah?"

"Jake's coming home, isn't he?"

Sonny ran a hand over his face. "I hope so."

Emily allowed her tears to fall at last and welcomed Sonny's comfort. His shoulder was soon drenched but his hold never weakened.

-gh-

Jason found Father Mateo kneeling before the altar. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed the priest and threw him against a pew. "Tell me everything you know."

Mateo eyed his attacker and opened his mouth a few times before actually speaking. "My uncle Martino arrived in Port Charles not twelve hours ago. Manny was his favorite. When he makes a move against you, it will be something similar to my brother's style."

Jason jerked him up by his lapels. "He already made a move and he's going to die for it. If you help him in any way, you will too."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I hated killing Francis! But honestly, was anyone getting by him while he was still breathing?

**Chapter 7**

Jason returned to the hospital but hesitated outside Elizabeth's door. In the nine hours since Jake was taken, he felt like he had aged decades. So far there was no evidence that Martino Ruiz had left Port Charles and no evidence that he was still here. Taking a deep breath, he went in and found her awake.

He watched the hope die in her eyes as she realized he had nothing for her. "I'm sorry."

She held out a hand and pulled him onto the bed when he took it. "Stop. You're doing all you can. I know that."

He brought her hand up and kissed it. "How are you?"

Elizabeth touched her battered face gently. "I'm okay. Patrick is releasing me in a couple of hours. Milo is taking me to Greystone so I can be with Cam." She tugged on his hand and he allowed her to bring him in close. "I'm okay. I know in my heart that you will bring Jake home. I trust you."

Jason's eyes teared up. "I will." He kissed her gently, astonished by her faith in him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-gh-

Mac arrived at the hospital to question Elizabeth shortly after. She told him everything she could remember. Jason stood by to support her. When Mac left, he helped her dress and wryly thought back to when his greatest desire had been to get out of jail so he could make love to her. Instead one of the first things he was doing was covering up all the places he dreamed of uncovering. It was only a passing thought as Jake soon retook prominence in his mind.

Handing her off to Milo after promising to keep her updated, Jason rejoined Max on the streets. Informants were paid, beaten and, in one particularly obnoxious case, shot as Jason sought his son and Martino. Each hour that passed without a lead heightened Jason's frustration and increased his brutality.

-gh-

Elizabeth held Cam as he watched a DVD. The lovable train onscreen didn't register at all. She kept hearing the gunshots and the cries of her children. She saw the kidnapper approach and strike her. She felt Jake leave her arms. When her clutch became too tight, Cameron squirmed away. He didn't go far as he was still traumatized from last night.

Elizabeth couldn't shake the belief that this was her fault. She set it all in motion by telling the world Jason was Jake's father on the witness stand. She tried to imagine how much better things would have been if she had lied. Jake would be safe at the Spencer home with Lucky as his father. And yet the truth would eventually have come out. It always did. Wasn't it better to face the danger with Jason at her side than alone? And weren't there other dangers like drunk drivers and freak accidents that could just as easily take her son?

Despite her regrets, she wasn't sure she would change things if she could. Jason needed her and she needed him. Jake deserved to be with his father. Once Jason brought their son home and Diane worked her legal magic, life would be better for all of them. She clung to that as the hours passed and Jason didn't call.

-gh-

Jason finally punched the right guy and got a lead. It wasn't much, just that some new guys had been spotted near one of the abandoned warehouses on Empire Avenue.

Max called Sonny, who sent other men to join them two blocks away. Jason wanted to do the surveillance but Sonny overruled him and sent Max. Jason fumed but could almost see Sonny's point. If he saw Jake, nothing would stop him from going after his son.

Max returned and mapped out the area surrounding the warehouse for them. He had seen three men inside, one of whom matched Martino's description. There was no sign of Jake.

With swiftness and efficiency, the Corinthos Morgan men overran the building and soon had Martino bound. Sonny paced in circles around this latest threat while Jason simply stared. Max brought in a wide assortment of tools to torture the South American mobster. Martino grinned the whole time.

Sonny broke the silence. "Where is Jacob?"

When Martino didn't answer, Max rammed the flathead screwdriver under his thumbnail. The man didn't even scream. More questions followed and so did ever more imaginative torturing. Jason remained still near one wall. Max was splattered with blood. Sonny never relented and soon enough Martino spoke his first words.

"Nunca lo hallarás en el tiempo." _You will never find him in time._

Sonny slapped the bastard. "What does that mean? In time for what?"

"A tiempo para salvarlo." _In time to save him._

Max moved forward with a staple gun but Jason intercepted him. "Tell me and I kill you now. Play games and you'll wish I did."

Martino grinned at the enforcer. "Vas a matar a su hijo, el Sr. Morgan. Yo no." _You're going to kill your son, Mr. Morgan. Not me._

-gh-

Jason left the warehouse disgusted. No amount of pain could force Martino to tell them anything else. The afternoon was disappearing and he was no closer to finding Jake. The riddle tormented him. If Jake died, he would be the reason. His business brought Manny to town. He killed Manny. Martino took Jake in revenge.

All he wanted was to give Elizabeth the world. Instead, he was taking it from her.

-gh-

Milo hung up the phone and considered what to tell Elizabeth. Like most of the senior guards, he had grown to really like the young mother and he hated hurting her. She was watching from the doorway. "Miss Webber, um, that was Max. They are getting close."

Elizabeth read the lie in his eyes but didn't call him on it. As long as the words remained unspoken, her hope endured. Jason had never failed her and he wouldn't start now. She went back into the den and closed the door behind her.

Milo stood and thought over the obscure clue Martino left them. His cell buzzed again. It was the foreman of their demolition crew. The old department store on Front Street was ready for implosion so they could build new offices. Milo started to give the go-ahead when Martino's words ran through his head again. He yelled for the crew to cease immediately and ran out the door.

-gh-

Jason raced to Front Street after getting Milo's call. He got there just as the building collapsed from the explosion. Dropping to his knees, tears streaking down his cheeks, he stared at the disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: If I were reading this fic, the wait between ch 7 and ch 8 would kill me. And since I don't want to lose a single one of you dear readers, here's a bonus chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth was sitting on the chair by the bed as Cameron napped. From time to time she reached over to play with his curls or stroke his arm. The clock told her that her son had been missing for nearly eighteen hours. The cop shows all emphasized how important the first twenty-four were. She wished she didn't know that.

Sonny appeared in the door. "Elizabeth, we need you downstairs."

Nodding, she kissed Cam's forehead and followed. Jason's back was to her and she knew that could only mean one thing. Jake was gone and Jason didn't know how to tell her. She collapsed on the final step.

Jason whipped around to face her and startled the baby in his arms. Jake's cries broke through Elizabeth's and she jerked her head up. Seeing her son, she jumped up and flew across the room. As soon as she took him, Jake stopped crying and looked at her. He gurgled and smiled as if all was right in the world. And it almost was.

Elizabeth smiled up at Jason. "You did it. I knew you would. Thank you!"

Jason returned the smile and moved to hold them both. "Thank Milo. He figured it out."

She glanced at the blushing young man and whispered her thanks. Max cuffed him gently on the head and Sonny nodded his approval. Milo's face got redder.

-gh-

Jake soon fell asleep and Cameron awoke. He joined Spinelli outside on the swing set while his parents sought some privacy in a guest room. Elizabeth adjusted the blanket covering Jake as she listened to Jason's explanation.

"When I got there, I thought I was too late. The whole building fell and I thought Jake was in there. Milo had already found him and gotten him out." Jason stroked the baby's cheek, as unable as she was to leave him alone.

"We should probably have him checked out. He looks fine but I want to be sure."

Jason agreed and called Monica. "She'll be here in an hour."

Elizabeth stepped into his side. "Good." She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple. "Jason, I don't think I can go back to the penthouse. I know it's your home but…"

"It's just a place," he reassured her. "We'll find something else. For now, you and the kids can stay here."

"I wish you could stay here too."

Jason sighed. "Me too. But as soon as Mac finds out Jake is home, he'll be here to get me."

Elizabeth considered their options. "We could run. We might never get a better chance."

Her love humbled him. "We could. Going back to jail, keeping my word, that strengthens my case. I think we need to give Diane a little more time." He turned her toward him. "I want to be with you and with Jake and Cameron right now. But you would be happier if we could stay here so I'm gonna try to make that work."

She rose up on her toes to kiss him. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yes but a lot's happened since then."

Elizabeth kissed along his jaw. "I love you and one day soon I'm going to show you just how much."

He moaned. Diane better fix this murder mess soon or he was going to combust.

-gh-

Monica gave Jake a clean bill of health. She finished shortly before Mac and Ric arrived to take Jason back into custody. Ric's gloating was subdued in face of his brother's glare. Mac seemed almost apologetic.

Jason had kissed her quickly and then held out his hands for the cuffs Ric insisted on. Elizabeth held it together until she went to bed. She sobbed for hours, both in thankfulness for Jake's return and desperation for Jason's release.

Jason was back in his cell just twenty-four hours after leaving it. Soon, he thought, soon he would leave for good.

-gh-

Emily arrived early the next morning with celebratory doughnuts for the guards and toys for Cam and Jake. Jake was more interested in his mother than the stuffed monkey but Cameron was delighted with his new trains. He happily played on the coffee table while the women took turns holding the baby.

"What's next? I mean, a guilty man would have run given the chance Jason had so that's got to help, right?" Emily queried.

Elizabeth bit her lip. Jason was probably guilty, though no one had admitted it to her. "He thinks it will and so does Diane."

Em read her face. "Elizabeth, it's not about what he did or didn't do. Ric is a jerk and this time the jurors will see that."

Elizabeth walked away from her young son's earshot and her friend followed. "We're talking about murder. Yes, I want Jason free but that doesn't change what he's done. What he'll do again if Sonny tells him to."

Em took her time answering. "It doesn't. And if the victim was someone innocent like Jake, I'd be crying for justice. But this is the way his business works. If you can't handle it, you need to get out now. Don't let Jason plan a future you don't want."

Liz turned back so quickly that Jake fussed. She quieted him before replying. "I want Jason and I know exactly what that means, especially since Jake was kidnapped. I'm not only allowing danger into my sons' lives, I'm choosing life with a man who kills without regret. I just, I don't know, I just always thought of myself as a law-abiding citizen and now I'm willing to ignore those laws in order to be with the man I love. What does that say about me?"

Emily hugged her, causing the baby to fuss momentarily. "It says that you can see beyond black and white, that you care more about who a person truly is than what they are forced to do. You are a good person, Elizabeth, and Jason is fortunate to have you."

-gh-

Diane entered Greystone triumphantly early the next day. "We go back to court next week and I can assure you that this time I will prevail over our dirty D.A."

Sonny clapped his hands together once. "Good. But just to be on the safe side, I need the name of the judge."

The lawyer grimaced. "Say nothing more. I don't want to know. Let me believe that my superior skills win the day."

Elizabeth chuckled at their antics. "Does Jason know?"

"He's my next stop."

The nurse waved her off. "I'm heading for a visit now so I'll tell him. We both trust you, Diane."

Sonny protested that he did too. Diane countered, "If that were true, you wouldn't even be hinting at bribing judicial officers."

"Who's hinting?"

Throwing her hand in the air, Diane exclaimed, "I cannot hear these things!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The new trial went better than the first. Ric seemed off his game and was petulant when questioning Elizabeth. While they agreed he was going to try something, Jason and Elizabeth weren't overly worried. Instead they were taking advantage of Jason's less stringent visitation to spend time together every day. Those few moments in the holding room during lunch and dinner were filled with plans for a new home and a vacation with their sons.

Elizabeth spent her evenings with Max and a real estate agent. By the end of the week, she had two homes to show Jason. Max preferred the style of the second and Elizabeth thought Jason might too but the first had a sunroom which let in lots of light. She could see her easel sitting there. There was also a large, walled-in backyard for the boys.

Jason spent his evenings much as he had before - thinking of taking her to bed and loving her in every way possible.

-gh-

Ric dropped his bombshell on the fourth day. He tried to get Martino's autopsy report admitted into evidence on the grounds that it showed what Jason was capable of. Diane's objection was founded on the fact that, despite Jake's kidnapping, there was no evidence that Jason was in any way tied to Martino's death. The judge sided with her.

That was the moment Elizabeth really believed. For all her hoping and dreaming, those few words from the judge assured her that this verdict would be very different. She didn't care if it was Diane's prowess or Sonny's money; Jason was going to be free.

-gh-

Ric hid his insecurity as well as he could but it gnawed at him. He hated the way he had treated Elizabeth during the first trial and knew it was the seal of death for any hope he held out for them. Her loyalty to Jason hadn't been shaken in the least by the verdict or even the kidnapping. Without her, Port Charles held only his daughter and his vendetta against Sonny and Jason. He started thinking of ways to see Molly if he moved.

Jason had won too many rounds in their war. This one might not be the last but it had the potential to be. The mayor was running out of patience and would look for a new district attorney if Ric lost this case. Ric felt cornered and that wasn't altogether bad. He always came out fighting. Tossing aside his thoughts of leaving, he threw himself into reviewing his case. He couldn't afford a mistake.

The lawyers presented their best arguments to the jury and then sat back to wait.

Diane knew she had wowed the jury and, while they deliberated, she shopped online for shoes. She was anticipating a rather large gratuity check from Jason. Ric paced in his office.

-gh-

The verdict came in two days later and this time Jason was expecting Elizabeth to be in place behind him. She didn't disappoint. She even remembered to wink. The same promise was in her eyes and he couldn't wait for her to deliver on it.

The judge began the proceedings and Jason concentrated on everything that was being said. Each moment mattered because it brought him closer to freedom and Elizabeth. When the foreman announced the not guilty verdict, Jason exhaled loudly, shook Diane's hand, and then reached across the divider to kiss Elizabeth.

The judge called the court back into order and wrapped things up quickly. Jason's leg bounced as he waited for the moment he could walk out with Elizabeth at his side.

Ric never looked up from his table. His career here was over and that offer in Los Angeles was looking pretty good. He hated giving up his vendetta but he hated being made a fool even more. Courtesy demanded he congratulate Diane. He ignored her instead and left to pack up his office. Little did he know that in the not too distant future a jealous husband would burst into his office and fatally shoot him.

Jason's release was processed swiftly. He stepped outside to the expected flash of cameras and made his way over to the SUV where Elizabeth waited. Losing their paparazzi tails, he drove straight to her surprise.

"Jason, what? I mean, how did you…?" Elizabeth was speechless. This was the house she wanted, the one with the sunroom.

He got out and walked around to open her door. "Max could tell which one you liked. So I bought it."

"You bought a house just because I like it?" she asked incredulously.

Jason pulled her close for a closed-mouth kiss. "Yes." When she tried to get more serious, he walked off.

"Jason!"

"I'm not entertaining the neighbors, Elizabeth," he tossed over his shoulder. "Not when our bed is upstairs waiting."

She couldn't argue with that and ran past him into the house and up the steps.

-gh-

Jason held her the next morning thinking that the night had definitely surpassed his expectations. While he would have enjoyed spending the next week or so trying to top it, he missed the boys. He wanted Jake and Cam here with them even if it meant Elizabeth would have to spend hours in clothes each day.

"How long?" she asked.

"Until what?"

"Cameron and Jake get here." She couldn't help smirking at his expression. "You've missed them almost as much as you missed me."

Jason ran a finger down her arm. "You're awfully sure of yourself."

Elizabeth shifted her leg and rubbed against him. "I'm sure of you. So how long?"

Jason flipped her onto her back. "Long enough."

-gh-

Elizabeth was looking forward to Christmas. She usually did but this year would be the first of many with Jason and their family. Jake was too young to be affected much by the summer but Cameron still had occasional nightmares. When he did, he wanted Jason and she understood. Jason was their protector and their hero. When fear choked her, she wanted Jason too.

Milo and Spinelli were helping Cameron make a snowman and Jake was in Jason's arms watching the whole thing with interest. Elizabeth settled onto the porch swing with a quilt and counted her blessings. Audrey came outside to announce the hot chocolate was ready and Cameron ran to her with a gleeful yelp. Milo and Spinelli were discussing whether to use a carrot or cheese puff for the snowman's nose. Jason handed Jake off to her and helped Cam out of his snowsuit.

Elizabeth and Jake followed the gang to the kitchen and both laughed at Cameron's silly dance as he thanked Gram for the treat. She met Jason's eyes and mouthed 'I love you.' He walked over and kissed her. Jake grabbed his shirt and Jason took the baby back.

-gh-

Christmas morning found Port Charles' most feared mobster nervously pacing the den. The boys and Elizabeth would be up soon and his plans were ready. She hadn't asked for the most important things under the tree but he thought she wanted them. He hoped so at least.

Cameron's loud chatter and Spinelli's equally loud responses signaled his family's entrance. With great flourish, the computer geek passed out the gifts and heartily thanked Elizabeth for those he received. Cameron couldn't decide what to play with first and ran from toy to toy in ecstasy. Jake seemed to like the boxes best.

Digging deep behind the tree, Jason brought out two that Spinelli had missed and set the first on Elizabeth's lap. He pocketed the second one. He had already given her some clothes Emily helped pick out and art supplies so she was surprised to get more. "Jason, you're spoiling me."

He sank onto the sofa beside her. "That's the plan."

She opened the package and pulled out the legal forms. "You want to adopt Cameron?" she asked.

"If it's what you want. If not, we can throw them away."

She jumped into his lap. "It's what I want," she affirmed before kissing him.

Spinelli and Cameron started making gagging noises so she broke off. "All right, you two! How about some cinnamon rolls?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Spinelli went off to play with his new electronics and Jake and Cam took their naps, Elizabeth started straightening the den. Jason grabbed a trash bag and helped. She loved his domestic side and refrained from teasing him about it most of the time.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jason."

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

Jason set the bag down and pulled the final gift from his pocket. He opened the box and showed her the two carat diamond ring. "I got a ring this time so I thought it might go better." She didn't speak and that didn't help his nerves. "I know, I've asked before. But Emily said something about the third time being the charm. I don't really get that but if that means you're more likely to say yes…"

"You're rambling."

Jason blew out harshly. "This is hard! Now are you going to marry me or not?"

She couldn't hold back her smile any longer. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

He quickly scooped her into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless. Elizabeth's hand shook as he placed the ring on her finger. Another kiss and soon their clothes joined the torn wrapping paper on the floor. Jason lifted her in his arms and braced her against the wall. "I love you."

Elizabeth groaned as they became one. "I love you."

-gh-

Word of the engagement spread quickly and Sonny invited them to use the banquet room at Greystone for the ceremony. Carly was not happy but insisted on catering the reception from the MetroCourt. Emily was so enthusiastic with planning that Elizabeth soon turned the whole thing over to her. When Jason asked why, she explained that Em knew what she liked and this way she could devote herself to making her sexy fiancé happy. He wholeheartedly approved.

Audrey offered to keep the boys while they honeymooned and they made plans to see Italy together. A week seemed a long time to be away from Cameron and Jake but Elizabeth rationalized that she and Jason needed the time away after all they had been through. It wasn't just the last few months. From their first night at Jake's the odds had been against them. The people in their lives had interfered and their timing was lousy. Now everything was different and a few days alone together was the perfect way to mark their new beginning.

Elizabeth couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that every dream she had thought lost was coming true. Jason, Cameron, Jake, Italy, even her art. Telling the truth about Jake opened the door and, while some of the consequences had taken their toll, she would be eternally grateful she'd had enough courage to walk through it.

-gh-

Jason was going over coffee invoices when Sonny knocked on his office door. "Come in."

Sonny greeted him with a handshake. "I want you to know that the last of the Ruiz family has been accounted for. Except the priest but our guys will keep an eye on him."

"Good."

The boss gave him a thoughtful look. "Do you miss it? Not so much the danger but the thrill?" The other families weren't happy with Jason's career change but Sonny had enough power to keep in them in line.

Jason leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, sometimes. Then I see Elizabeth and our sons and I know I made the right decision."

Sonny flashed his dimples. "You did. I just wanted to make sure you know it."

The mostly legal coffee importer returned the smile. "Yeah, I know it."

-gh-

April 7, 2008, was unseasonably sunny and bright. The last of the winter snow had melted and buds were forming on the trees. Of course, it could have been dreary and sludgy and Elizabeth wouldn't have cared. Today she was marrying the man she thought she could never have.

Her ivory dress was simply cut and her bouquet was small but elegant. Her hair was piled carefully on her head and her makeup was light but complimentary. She felt beautiful and couldn't wait to see her groom.

Jason waited at the end of the aisle in a dress shirt and slacks. Emily had insisted he forego the jacket and tie despite Carly's protestations. Jason had never loved his little sister more. He stood with hands held in front as she appeared. While Emily was lovely, his attention never left the entrance.

Elizabeth appeared and their eyes locked on each other. When asked who attended the ceremony or what vows she made, Elizabeth would blush and honestly reply that she had no idea. While her friends teased her, she didn't care. All she saw was Jason.

Jason couldn't remember either but he didn't blush. His fixed stare was enough to end any attempt at ridicule.

They didn't cut the cake or dance or toss the garter like most couples. Jason worried that Elizabeth would miss those traditional touches when Emily first told him but Elizabeth stopped his concern with a hand on his thigh and a smile. They weren't traditional and they didn't pretend, especially not on their wedding day. Elizabeth did toss the bouquet and Emily caught it. Nik's grin bothered Jason but his bride distracted him with a kiss and a whispered promise about the night to come. He didn't give the prince another thought.

-gh-

Waking up in her husband's arms, seeing his chest bathed in the Venetian light, Elizabeth wanted to pinch herself. Instead she peppered that gorgeous chest with kisses. Jason soon woke up and returned the favor.

When they were both sated, he rolled onto his side and propped his head on his arm. "Happy?"

She stayed on her back and smiled at the ceiling. "Deliriously."

Jason traced her breast with his finger. "I know I'm not the right man for you. I should have let you and the boys go. But…"

She stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth. "No regrets, remember? And you are the right man for me. You're the perfect man for me."

He wished he could agree. "You know that last night I had to take care of something for Sonny. You know what that means."

Sonny's interruption hadn't gone over well at all. It had been their first fight and, while she still wasn't pleased that Sonny called during their honeymoon, Jason had more than made up for it once he got back. "I do. I know that you can't ever leave that life completely. I know that's why Jake was kidnapped. But I also know that without you my life is empty. No one loves me the way you do and I need that." She poked him in the chest. "And no one loves you the way I do."

"And I need that. In fact, right now, I need …" he teased as he leaned over her again.

She cut him off with a calculated swirl of her hips. "Oh, I need too," she said huskily. "I really need."

Note: And so it ends. Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to those who review, follow, and fave!


End file.
